unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Myers
Real Name: Lisa Ann Myers (Neugent) Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Conway, South Carolina Date: September 8, 1999 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: July 13, 1977 Height: 5'3" Weight: 140 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair and eyes. She has a wizard tattoo with stars on her right shoulder. She also has scars on her legs from playing basketball. Case Details: Lisa Myers' life had not gone the way that her parents had hoped; a marriage at eighteen had ended in divorce admist allegations of abuse. However, when Lisa showed up with a new boyfriend, her parents were happy for her. Frank Lloyd Isley was polite, ambitious, and appeared to genuinely care for Lisa. However, over the next year, he would become increasingly possessive and paranoid. Lisa seemed oblivious to his threatening obsessiveness. Within a year, she had moved into Frank's home in Conway, South Carolina, 250 miles away. According to her parents, the move only accelerated Frank's mania. The Myers visited Lisa in Conway on Labor Day in 1999. For twenty-four hours, Frank was not there. During this time, Lisa confided with her parents that Frank was heavily abusing drugs. Her parents convinced her to come back to their home in Greensboro, North Carolina. When they arrived, they discovered that Frank had left over a dozen phone messages on their answering machine. The next day, Frank showed up at the Myers home and tried to get Lisa to come with him to a nearby motel to talk things over. However, when she went with him, he instead took her back to Conway. The next day, she called her mother and told her that she would stay there to help Frank with a home repair job. She said that she would return to Greensboro for good within a few weeks. That was the last time the Myers ever heard from their daughter. After being unable to contact Lisa for two weeks, the Myers decided to go to Conway, only to find that the home Lisa and Frank were living in was ransacked and empty. They reported Lisa missing and began driving around Conway trying to look for their daughter. While they were driving, they saw Frank Isley. When they tried to approach him, he jumped into his truck and drove away. When Horry County police entered Frank's name in a national database, they discovered that he had been arrested in Thomas County, Georgia on drug charges. He was out on bail and due back in court in a few weeks. Authorities waited in the courthouse for Frank on February 21, 2000, but he never showed up and has not been seen since. Frank Isley is wanted only for questioning in Lisa's disappearance, but is also wanted on drug and burglary charges. Suspects: Frank Isley is considered the prime suspect in Lisa's disappearance. However, he is only wanted for questioning. According to Lisa's father, Isley threatened to kill her if she ever tried to leave him. Her mother believes that she was trying to end their relationship when she vanished. Extra Notes: This case originally ran on the August 19, 2002 episode. Her family is attempted to get her story on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Unresolved. In October of 2003 (some sources say 2005), Frank Isley was arrested in New Mexico. He was extradited back to South Carolina to face charges of failing to pay child support. He was questioned about Lisa's disappearance, but was never charged due to a lack of evidence. He is still considered a "person of interest". In 2006, police learned from an acquaintance of the couple that Lisa's body was buried on the property of their home in Conway. Cadaver dogs were brought in, but nothing was found. Links: * Lisa Myers on Unsolved Archive * Lisa Myers on the Charley Project * Lisa Myers at The Doe Network * A family's somber holiday - woman's disappearance haunts parents * Show to feature missing woman * Fugitive pursuit leads to arrest in New Mexico * Highlighting the Missing: Lisa Myers Neugent * Clues point to Horry County home in case of Conway woman missing for 15 years * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Lisa Myers (includes update) ---- Category:South Carolina Category:North Carolina Category:1999 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Unresolved